Cupids, Draw Back Your Bows!
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: A funny spoof of Naruto and the Cupid twins! With a twist. Funny as all get out! NejiSaku, SasuNaru.


Angel: I was reading Ranma 1/2 when i decided to write this. I was in the mood for humor and a little spark of romance.

EnJOY!

**Cupids, Draw back your bows!**

It was frustrating them to insanity. The constant glances in the other's direction. A small contact of thier shoulders when the walked passed.

" I don't get it!" Naruto hissed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

" Get what?" A girl with shoulder-length red hari snorted, scribbling words into a notebook. Naruto called it her 'Hitlist'. Her reply had been, ' only if they want me to.'

Blue eyes narrowed at her, " You know what."

" Nope." She looked up, brown eyes dull.

" Sakura and Neji!"

She tapped her pencil impatiently aginst the paper on her desk. " Your point?"

" Kyo!" Naruto hissed again.

" Fine. Fine." she rolled her eyes, set the pencil down and leaned back in the chair. " What do you propose we do?"

" I dunno...we gotta hook them up somehow.." Naruto muttered, glancing around the classroom.

Kyo put her hands behind her head and followed the blonde's eyes. " What are you looking for?"

" I'm thinking."

" Of course." The sarcasm was not missed. " Do you know your limits to thinking?"

" Shut up you!"

She chuckled, waved a hand at Sakura, who across the room, was reading a book. Unaware of the silver eyes watching her back. " Just go shove them in a closet together."

" No." Naruto snapped, " That's rude."

" No. It's practical."

" What you think is practical and what we think is practical are two very diffrent things."

She nodded, " True."

" Problem ladies?" Kiba Inuzuka asked, sliding onto the desk Kyo sat at.

" I am not a girl!" Naruto snarled, shaking a fist at his friend.

" Wow really?" Kiba put hisshands on Naruto's chest. " Damn. I can't belive you lied to me Naruto. 16 years!"

" Oh shove it!!!"

Hinata Hyuuga giggled from behind the brown-haired Inuzuka. " Is there something your not telling us Naruto-kun?"

" Not you too!" Naruto groaned, collapsing into his seat.

" He's a virgin." kyo whispered, dodging a very fast punch from the blue-eyes boy beside her.

Kiba's lips twiched up as Gaara Sabaku walked up. The red-haired teen was very hard to control. Only Naruto had suceeded in keeping the boy in line.

" What are you four scheming over here?" He sighed, leaning agisnt the desk.

" Getting Sakura and Neji together." Naruto sighed.

" Play Cupid." Everyone gave the boy a look, he sighed, " You know, send fake letters. Let them meet up somewhere."

Kyo and Naruto exchanged looks, then sped out of the classroom at top speed, sending papers and books flying.

" Fast arn't they?" Hinata smiled.

" Hey, " Kiba put his arm around the young Hyuuga girl, " I've already been matched. I have nothing to worry about."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Now, Neji was no expert, but he was pretty damn sure his digital clock read 5:45 am. On a Saturday morning no less. So who the HELL was knocking on his door?!

He pushed off the covers and stalked to the front door, eyes set into a scowl. The door swung open before he could even so much as reach for the handle.

He had to struggle to keep his jaw from popping off!

There, standing in his doorway, were two girls. One with long blonde hair and a green dress cut off at the thighs. The other had long red hair, a black tank top and red skirt. Both were barefoot and had a set of small white wings perched on the midsection of thier backs.

" Good Morning Hyuuga-san!" The red-head smiled, giving him a very enthusiastic wave.

Neji was speechless. What the hell was this?! " Um...who are you?"

" I'm Ku!" The blonde sing-songed.

" And I'm Pid!" The red-head joined in. They highfived each other, spun in a circle and pulled out bows and heart-shaped arrows.

" WE'RE THE CUPID TWINS!"

Neji's eyes dulled. They didn't even look alike. " May I ask why..."

" We thought you'd never ask!" Ku shouted, pulling out a white envelope. She handed it to him, a bright 100 watt smile lighting up her face.

Neji looked from Ku to Pid, then opened the letter. His eyes scanned the page slowly, then he looked up.

" She really sent you?"

" Yup." Pid smiled, putting her thumbs up.

" The park at 8. Alright." He folded the paper up and put it in his pocket. " Anything else?"

" Nope." They smiled again.

Neji's eyes narrowed. " Then get off my doorstep!" The door slamed in thier faces seconds later.

" Jerk." Pid snorted as they turned tail and walked off.

----------------------------------------------

Sometimes her mind would wander off. SLipping into oblivion or just...slipping. It calmed her down on hard days, rought dates and mesy freindships. But calm was NOT what she was when she stepped out of the shower.

Two girls, both with wings on thier backs, stood in the middle of her bathroom.

" Hi! I'm Ku!"

" And I'm pid!"

" AND WE'RE THE CUPID TWINS!"

They linked arms with the half-naked Sakura and giggled, " We have a letter for you!"

" I was in the shower! Who are you?!"

" We just told you silly." Ku laughed handing her the letter.

" B-but...I was...what the..." The letter was now open and in Ku's hands waiting for Sakura to take it

" What the hell is going on in here?" A gruff voice muttered. The door was pushed open seconds later by Sasuke Uchiha clad in only black shorts. He blinked at the three girls who stood dumb-founded in the bathroom.

Ku and Pid's jaws dropped and they pointed at Sasuke. " You're with him?!"

" W-well...um.."

Ku's eyes flashed dangerously as she shoved the letter into Sakura's chest. " Read it." and she stalked out the room.

Pid turned up her nose and followed her freind out muttereing, " Asshole." To Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as the two winged-girls slamed the front door closed. " What was that?"

" Dunno." She read the letter slowly and smiled. " Did you bring the papers?"

" Yep." He handed her the manila envelope. " I was in the shower when your call interupted me."

She snorted, " Join the club."

-------------------------------------------------------

Neji tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. The sun was almost set and it was 5 to 8. What was taking her so long?

The crickets had long since begun thier night time songs and the rustling in the bushes either ment rabbits or a spy.

He was betting on the rabbits.

He was watched however, for in the bushes, Ku and Pid sat watching the young Hyuuga pace back and forth.

" He should give up." Ku snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Oh hush mr. jealous. She might show up." Pid sighed, shoving the blonde over.

" Oh yea, and i'm Marry Poppins."

" Really?" Pid asked, lifting an eyebrow and laughing when Ku sent her a glare.

" Neji?"

Both of thier heads snapped around at the sound of Sakura's timid voice. She was standing there in front of the Hyuuga wearing a soft t-shirt and blue jean capri's.

Neji cleared his throat. " Sakura."

" I got your letter." She smiled sheepishly, pulling out the paper.

Neji lifted an eyebrow and pulled out the same slip of paper, " I got your letter."

" Wait..." Sakura whispered, " Did two girls walk in on you in the shower?!"

Ku and Pid swallowed thickly. Uh-oh...they hadn't thought that far ahead. Damn Gaara and his few words! Why couldn't he give hints out about these things?!

" What are you two doing?"

" EYYAAAA!" Both shreiked, pitching forward and falling out of the bushes.

Sasuke steped out after them, arms folded over his chest a smirk on his lips. Just as all this played out, Kiba, Hinata and Gaara all rounded the corner to witness the very...funny sight.

" Who are they?" Kiba muttered to Sasuke.

Both girls hopped up with a large sign that read 'Cupid Twins!' in bright red letters.

" I'm Ku!"

" And I'm Pid!"

Sakura and Neji crumpled the letters into tiny peices of scraps, the grabbed both girls by their shirt-fronts. Gaara walked up and pulled at their hair, the wigs instanly falling off at his crasp.

" _Kyo? Naruto?!_" Sakura hissed, the two smiling sheepishly from thier spot on the ground.

Gaara shook his head, " When I said to be Cupid, I didn't mean it literaly."

"You set us up!" Neji snarled, pointing at Naruto and Kyo.

" That was wrong!" Sakura hissed.

" But Neji likes you." Kyo said, ignoring how Kiba fell into insane fits of laughter behind her.

" But your sleeping with Sasuke!" Naruto snorted, standing up and dusting off his skirt, which now felt pretty ridiculus on him.

" I'm what?" Sakura asked a smile twitching at her lips.

" She's what?" Neji growled, sending the young Uchiha a glare that promised death, but Sasuke held up his hands in defense.

" He was delivering papers from Tsunade." Sakura smirked, leaning down to touch noses with the blonde boy. " Do I sense a jealous Angel?"

Naruto lunged for the pink-haired girl, but Njei grabbed her instead and plastered thier lips together.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, walked up behind Naruto and slide his arms around the boys waist. " Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?"

Kyo pouted, " It was fool proof!" She started whailing, moving her hands up and down in a tantrum that Gaara had to stop soon...or someone would get hurt.

" What was our flaw?" Naruto muttered, sighing as Sasuke's mouth skimmed his neck slowly.

" You're eyes." The Uchiha whispered.

Neji pulled from the kiss and smirked down at the girl in his arms.

" Don't do that." Sakura giggled, poking his arm. " You'll ruin the mood."

No, what really killed the mood was the sounds of Sasuke dragging a moaning Naruto to his house, Hinata asking Kiba if he was still alive and Gaara trying to stop Kyo from laughing like a maniac.

Ah. but they wouldn't have it any other way.

OWARI

Angel: The ending sucked I know...but hey. If you havn't guessed yet. Kyo is me. XD Hope you liked!

Blessed be,

Angel


End file.
